Her Little Ickis
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: Ickis falls asleep next to Oblina which gives her a moment to reflect on her feelings for him. Oblickis fluff.


**Her Little Ickis**

Ickis, Oblina and Krumm walked thru the sewer after another hard day at school. Ickis was practically dragging his ears after him with a distraught frown crossing his face.

"Aww, I will never be able to do the phobia test tomorrow, and succeed anyway. The Gromble will Snorch me until there's nothing left of me." He cried.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been playing sewer ball all weekend." Krumm suggestively implied.

Ickis stopped in his tracks and clutched his chest. "Friends I want you to look at me because this is the last of the cheerful Ickis you'll ever see." He exclaimed in his usual overdramatic matter.

"O, for crying out loud." Oblina protested. "If it upsets you so much I can help you study. We repeat the phobias over and over until there stuck in your head."

Ickis gasped with happiness and hugged Oblina as tightly as he could. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Oblina pushed him away from her. "Don't be so clingy."

Ickis and Oblina stayed up studying until midnight. Krumm was already asleep. There was three things Krumm was good at: eating, stinking and sleeping.

They both sat one Ickis bed and Oblina read the phobia's symptoms from a book.

"Fear of hair." Oblina said, waiting for Ickis to give the correct name.

Ickis let out a tiered moan while thinking on the answer. His eyes had become red of tiredness. "Chaetophobia."

"Correct." Oblina exclaimed. Unlike Ickis she was enjoying her teacher role so much that she wasn't tiered at all. "Fear of clowns."

"Hmm, Coulrophobia."

"Good, one more to go. Fear of love."

"Philophobia." Ickis yawned. "Can I sleep now?"

"Sure you can." She replied softly.

Ickis fell backwards onto the pillow. "Oblina." He mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

She was touched by his gratefulness. "Anything for a friend." The word "friend" tasted bad for some reason.

Oblina shot the sleepy monster a motherly smile and pulled his blanket over his body. She moved to walk to the couch when something yanked her arm, she turned around to see Ickis hand holding onto hers. His eyes where still shut and he breathed softly.

"Ickis?" Oblina whispered to get a reaction but he continued sleeping. She looked at his hand. It wasn't gripping or squeezing her, just gently holding on. She used her thumb to pried open his fingers but still holding onto it. She always liked his hands. They were softer than a blobs backside, even out to his fingertips. Like the spikes on a hedgehog his claws didn't become hard until he morphed. She tenderly squeezed his palm a few times before looking down at her sleeping friend. She found it amazing that someone so small, cute and innocent could turn into a terrifying hooked fanged giant.

She laid down next to him before kissing his gripping hand gently on the knuckles. She carefully moved one of his ears away from his face with her index finger and studied his features. She would never admit it but she liked him best in this shape. Most girls like their monsters bulky, though skinned, long clawed & with huge fangs and in all other cases Oblina was no different but it was different with Ickis. He was her little Ickis.

The amaranthine monster had become very dear to her cause Ickis and Krumm was not only her closest friends but her closest people in general. Oblina had had a fall out with her parents a while ago and felt more in need of their support more than ever.

Oblina loved them both equally but her feelings for Krumm was completely different from her feelings for Ickis. They might argue a lot but whenever she was sad he would always be there to comfort her and it wouldn't take long until she felt better. She also admired him whenever he did the same for Krumm. She felt great to be able to do the same for him. He clearly seemed happier around her than he was alone in the distance.

She started listing things that was less pleasant than a happy Ickis.

A perfect test score.

Playing sewer ball.

The smell of an over-run skunk.

The year's first dander.

A perfect scare.

Whether he knew it or not Ickis was truly an amazing being. He might act scared and insecure but to her he was the most noble and courageous monster she knew. In him she could see herself in a new way. Oblina acted confident but inside she was shaking of fear, fear of not being good enough. Ickis wore the same fear on his sleeve every day and Oblina wondered how he could be brave enough to show it.

She gave his hand another squeeze and moved in a little closer. Why did she feel so safe near him? As she drifted of to sleep she could almost forsee what was going to happen the next morning. Ickis would shriek and clumsily scurry of the bed and be tong-tied the entire day and she would act annoyed and tell him not to make a deal out of it but right now she didn't care. Right now Oblina was his and Ickis was hers.

THE END.


End file.
